Protagonist (Chronicles)/Movesets
The movesets for the protagonists from Samurai Warriors Chronicles. See the edit character page for other standard movesets. Longsword and Rifle Chronicles Ground Moveset :X', ('X), (X'): Constantly fires from rifle: three single shots, followed by two spreading shots (three bullets each, can hit more than three targets). Finishes with a triple fireball that explodes. :'Y, X', ('X), (X'): Knocks enemy into the air with his long sword, follows them up and performs a somersaulting slash to knock them back down. Finishes by pointing his rifle towards the grounded enemy and shoots. :'Y, Y''', '''X, (X'), ('X): Sends an energy slash in front of him, followed by a lunging stab with his sword, then jumps up and performs a two-handed chop to the ground with his sword, sending a shockwave of energy ahead of him. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X, (X'), ('X): Performs a horizontal slash to the right (with mini-slashes), a single slash towards the left, then lunges forward with one more horizontal slash to the right (with more mini-slashes). :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Performs a spinning slash into the sky, which launches enemies, followed by stabbing into the ground, releasing a powerful aura around him which causes further damage. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y': Chop to the left, upward slash to the right, slash to the left, then downward chop to the right with upward slash to the left, another chop to the right, upward slash to the left, finishing with a large chop to the right. :'B, Y': Swings sword below him towards the right. :'B, X''': Fires rifle towards the ground. :Dashing '''Y: Performs a horizontal slash to the left :Y'/'X, B': Dashes forward with weapon out in front and breaks enemy guard. :'A: Alternating downward chops to his right, then his left. :A''' (Ultimate/Kaiden): Slashes twice with his sword, creating a large '''X of pure energy, then shoots it with his rifle, sending it forwards before it explodes. :Special Skill : Charges his sword with energy, doubling his attack power. Mounted Attacks :Y''', '''X: A swiping slash attack forward with his sword. :Y''', '''Y, X': A powerful thrust with his sword. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': A downward slash with his sword which creates small slashing effects on the ground for multiple strikes. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y': Seven slashes to his right, followed by an upwards swing which sends enemies tumbling away. Sengoku Musou 4 The male protagonist's moveset is available for edit characters, has some changes. Killing Blow (Tate) is the same as Deadlock Attack. : :Finisher changes, user now shoots a large fireball with the rifle, then quickly uses the sword to slash the explosion in half horizontally. The upper half of the explosion moves too the left, the lower half moves too the right in slow-motion esq style, before each half explosions form two smaller explosions sending enemies flying forward. :'Musou Gokui effect: Shinsoku Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : Fighting Style The male protagonist's personal fighting style is good at taking out large groups of enemies. He can also take out opponents at long range with his rifle or take out groups of enemies while running while performing his C1. Dual Enchanted Swords Chronicles Ground Moveset :X': Pulls both swords out to her sides and performs a horizontal slash with both of them slashing anyone directly in front of her. This move will break opponents' guard or leave them dizzy for a few seconds if they were not guarding. :'Y, X': Launches the opponent with a back-handspring kick. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Hits enemies with the pommel of her left sword, then her right. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Raises both swords overhead, unleashing a rapidly expanding ring of energy which knocks away enemies around her. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Jumps into the air while spinning, creating a tornado of energy knocking her enemies back. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Stabs both swords into the ground, unleashing an aura of fire and ice around her body. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Slides the blade of her right sword along the ground towards her front, creating a beam of highly concentrated energy which trails along the ground. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Slashes her left sword horizontally creating a wave of blue energy which flies off to her right, then slashes her right sword horizontally creating a wave of red energy which flies off to her left. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Jumps up into the air then throws her right sword towards the ground creating a red flaming aura on the ground, then throws her left sword towards the ground creating a blue frozen aura to the right of the red one. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y': Left swing, right swing, right chop, spinning kick, spinning right chop, double sword chop to the right, to the left, double sword across to the right, left, right, left finishing with both swords raised and crossed in front of her, then chopping them down. :'B, Y': Swings both swords to the left. :'B, X''': Swings her left sword downwards and summons a chunk of ice and sends it flying towards the ground :Dashing '''Y: Performs a round house kick with her right foot. :Y'/'X, B': Dashes forward with weapon out in front and breaks enemy guard. :'A: Performs spinning slashes, spinning her swords at an angle, and sending out energy waves (colours alternating between "fire" and "ice") towards her opponents. :A''' (Ultimate/Kaiden): Jumps up into the air then points both swords towards the ground, energy beams of red and blue shoot down towards the ground from her swords then create a spiraling tower of red and blue energy surrounded by a purple aura at the base. :'''Special Skill: Surrounds body in a purple electric aura to strengthen elemental attacks. Mounted Attacks :Y''', '''X: Swings both swords at once, launching the enemy. :Y''', '''Y, X': Swings right sword downwards shooting a ball of water down towards the ground. Causes explosion when the ball of water strikes the enemy or the ground. This move will break opponents' guard or leave them dizzy for a few seconds if they were not guarding. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X''': Swings both swords downwards at an angle, sending an '''X of pure energy flying forwards. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Swings her right sword (fire) several times back and forth, before finishing with both swords swinging backwards to her right. Sengoku Musou 4 The female protagonist's moveset is available for edit characters, has some changes. Killing Blow (Tate) is the same as Deadlock Attack. : Finisher: :Musou Gokui effect: Shinsoku Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : Fighting Style The female protagonist's fighting style uses various magic based attacks. She is good at crowd clearing from any angle with most of her Charge attacks. Her normal attacks have very narrow range, so one should only attempt taking on large groups of enemies if they feel they can get to the desired spells without being interrupted. Category:Movesets